


Chocolate Cheesecake

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista L, Detective L - Freeform, L just wants that cheesecake and Light's bored, M/M, Mentioned Misa, Student Yagami Light, sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “I want you to work it out.” Light settles on, taking himself and the cheesecake over to the couches near the window.“You want me to work out what you want?” L asks, coming around the counter, trailing after Light and sitting opposite him.“Yes. I’m bored and will likely be here all night. You should’ve just served me straight away.”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Chocolate Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> yooo. death note fan fiction in 2020? yeah, that's what this year has done to me lmao.
> 
> not much to say, apart from, can you believe I didn't plan this out? my method of writing is literally, have a vague idea in mind (this instance was coffee-shop au) and literally start typing. that whole detective L section was literally me winging it and using what i'd already described. it probably doesn't make sense, but I thought it was fine, so eh.
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy

The night air is cold. The trees sway with the wind, and Light wishes his roommate were more considerate, as he pulls his scarf tighter and adjusts his laptop bag.

_A sock on the door handle, really Misa?_

He scowls to himself, as he aimlessly wanders around, wondering where to spend the night. The library has 24-hour access, but he could really do with some tea. He considers the student café, before shaking his head. It’s opposite the student bar, and Light doesn’t want to deal with that.

He pulls out his phone and searches for the nearest 24-hour café. Shivering as he has to take off his gloves to use it. He squints at the screen and finds one only a street away. _That’ll do._

He pockets the device, and stuffs his hands back in his gloves, turning around. He takes long strides, hoping to find himself inside and warm soon. Turning into the street, he notices a warm glow emitting from the only open shop, and heads straight towards it.

The building is tucked in between an antique's shop and a chocolatier, which looks tempting. It’s closed, due to the late hour, but it makes Light consider buying something sweet from the café, as much as he usually avoids overly sweet foods.

The bell chimes as he opens the door to Wammy’s.

Instantly Light can hear muttering coming from behind the counter, and the distinct sound of typing on a keyboard. He walks up to the counter, reading the menu, waiting for the barista to greet him. _They must have heard the bell, right?_

He waits a minute, but the employee continues as if he isn’t there. Still mumbling and typing without pause. Light can barely make out a head of messy black hair, occasionally tilting to the side, as if in thought.

“Excuse me?” Light says, placing a hand on the counter, pushing up to see over. Still, the typing continues, and Light exhales sharply through his nose. He’s not in a rush, but his patience is already slim on a good day; getting kicked out of his warm flat does not make today a good day.

“Hello?” He leans more across the counter, now getting a full view of the crouched figure. It’s an odd angle, Light notes as he looks down at the top of this person’s head, but he can clearly see them. The hunched-over posture, knees tucked to his chest, the arms awkwardly bending around his legs to type at the laptop shoved onto one of the shelves. The casual clothes which clearly aren’t uniform, but Light’s notices a green apron under him, saving the man’s bare feet from touching the cold tile. _Wait, bare feet? That can’t be hygienic._

Light blocks off the ceiling light, which finally gets the figure to notice him. The man peers up, blinking owlishly at Light, bringing his thumb up to his mouth. His eyes are dark, but meet Light straight on, and despite the heavy eyebags, they look wide and alert.

“Oh, hello.” He says, and Light detects a slight British accent.

“Hello.” Light responds, waiting for the other to apologise, or just stand up and take his order.

“Do you mind moving? You’re blocking my light.” He says, without hesitation or shame. Light blinks at the unexpected comment.

_“Do you mind moving? You’re blocking my light.” What? Don’t you work here, shouldn’t you take my order? At least apologise? Blocking your light?! Seriously?_

Light keeps his face impassive, as these thoughts race through his head. He determinedly does not move as he thinks of a response though.

“Doesn’t your laptop emit light? How am I affecting you?”

The man smiles slightly, looking down at his laptop again. “I guess you’re right.” He leans forward and increases the brightness of his laptop screen. The artificial light from the laptop emphasises how pale he is, as his skin practically glows with the increased brightness.

He goes back to looking at his laptop and begins typing once more.

“I am here to order, by the way.” Light adds, not wanting to lose the man’s focus; he does just want a tea at this point. He stops typing, thankfully.

“Watari said this might happen.” The man mutters to himself. He looks back up at Light. “Just, help yourself to whatever.”

“Seriously?” Light replies, voice disbelieving. “This is terrible customer service.”

“That’s why I was put on the night shift.”

“Yes, it probably is.”

“Can you pass me a mini-cheesecake?”

Light pauses, and takes a deep breath, not wanting to get annoyed; especially as he has nowhere else to go tonight. He looks over at the little bakery section, noticing a little chocolate cheesecake, sat lonely on its shelf. It appears to be the last one, and Light admits it does look nice; reminds him of the chocolatier next door.

Light pushes himself off the counter with a smirk and walks over to the cheesecake. He has to walk around the counter, the other end to the strange man, to open the slightly chilled cabinet.

“Good choice, it does look delicious.” Light comments, “Shame it’s last one, but you did tell me I could help myself.”

This, as predicted, grabs the man’s attention, as Light smiles innocently. The employee actually stands up, narrowing his eyes slightly, at Light. He doesn’t look genuinely annoyed though, so Light considers the game on.

“What do you want?” He asks, already willing to bargain.

Light takes a moment to ponder, walking back around the counter, holding onto the cheesecake as he thinks.

“What’s your name?” Light asks.

“L. Can I have that cheesecake now?” L replies.

Light pulls the plate towards him and scoops a small amount of the chocolate cream onto his finger. He slowly puts the digit in his mouth, and barely holds in a laugh at L’s face. The taste is nice, Light admits, maybe he should expand his sweet palate.

“Nice to meet you, L. I’m Light.” Light replies, “But no. That’s not what I want to trade this for.”

L stares at Light, waiting for him to vocalise his request.

“I want you to work it out.” Light settles on, taking himself and the cheesecake over to the couches near the window.

“You want me to work out what you want?” L asks, coming around the counter, trailing after Light and sitting opposite him.

“Yes. I’m bored and will likely be here all night. You should’ve just served me straight away.” Light smiles. He puts the cheesecake on the table, slightly behind his laptop bag. He pulls out the laptop and feels an odd sense of satisfaction at the roles being reversed; Light ignoring L whilst typing loudly.

“Hmm,” L hums to himself, “Okay. I’ll play.”

Light keeps his smile to himself, placing bets on how long it takes him to figure it out. He only wants tea, but L could be guessing for a while.

“Tea.” L answers immediately, and Light actually looks up, shocked.

“How-“

“It’s cold outside, so you probably want something warm. If you wanted something from the bakery section, you would’ve just grabbed it, instead of going for the cheesecake. And seeing as you’re willing to trade the cheesecake, it is likely you do want a drink instead.”

L wraps his hands around his knees, sitting in the same awkward position on the couch.

“You’re not after a hot chocolate, as you were visibly surprised at the taste of the cheesecake; meaning you probably aren’t a huge fan of sweet items in general. The chances of you choosing coffee are slightly higher, but you choose to sit on the couch over the wooden chairs. You have chosen comfort, meaning you don’t need to be so productive and can afford to chill out. The higher amount of caffeine in coffee would make you more hyper and aware. Your age leads me to believe you are a student at the local university, and as you’ve opted for a more quiet place to visit, instead of the café on campus, I’m making the assumption you wanted a more relaxing night; hence the tea.”

Light looks up at L and absorbs the information, actually impressed. He… didn’t expect that.

“That was impressive.” Light eventually says. L is intelligent, Light lets the information sink in, determinedly pushing down his sudden wave of feelings for the admittedly strange, _but cute_ , man.

“Shall I make your tea then, and we can conduct the trade?” L asks, watching every inch of Light’s face as he fights down his blush. L’s lips quirk into a slight smile.

Light nods, and forces his focus back onto his laptop, watching L stand from his peripheral vision.

Moments later, a mug of steaming tea is placed down, in front of him.

“Milk, and no sugar?” L asks, though already confidently sitting down. He brought his laptop with him and positions it on the table, opposite Light.

“Milk and no sugar,” Light confirms and slides over the cheesecake. L brightens at the sight of the incoming cheesecake, and immediately pulls a fork from somewhere, and happily takes a bite. Light doesn’t ask how L knows how he takes it, instead, he takes a sip of the tea, sighing at its warmth.

“Do I ask how you worked out what I wanted?” Light tilts his head, and L looks up for a second, before going back to his cheesecake.

“I pretty sure I explained my thought process, Light-Kun.” L teases. _Adorably_ talking around his mouthful, Light notices. “Do you need me to go over it again?”

“Don’t be smart with me,” Light replies, L’s eyes crinkling. “That was detective level deduction.”

L finishes the cheesecake, and places the plate down next to him, with a soft thud.

“I would hope so, seeing as I am one.” L looks up at Light, and the two-hold eye contact, until Light breaks it.

“Huh,” Light accepts, and suddenly thanks Misa for forcing him out; he gets to spend the night with a most interesting individual.


End file.
